pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brycen
Brycen (Japanese: ハチク Hachiku) is Gym Leader of Icirrus City's gym, and is the seventh gym to be challenged by the player. He will award the player the Freeze Badge if the player defeats him. He first appeared in Pokémon Black and White Game After the gym battle, he will be at Dragonspiral Tower for the event where N captures Reshiram or Zekrom in Pokémon Black and White, respectively. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 he appears in Nimbasa City in Pokéstar Studios acting for as the villain of a new film and serves as an actor. If the game is beaten, he can be found in Icirrus City if Memory Link is used. Following the events of Black and White, he had a talk with Alder in which he decides he tells him of his resignation as Gym Leader. Marshal eventually enters and hears them talking, with Marshal eventually questioning him on his decision. Brycen reveals he decided to go back to acting, so that he could act alongside Pokemon and in doing so, help the people conflicted by Team Plasma's ideology for Pokemon liberation. Marshal is worried he may injure himself again as it is revealed he suffered a terrible wound while acting when he was younger. Brycen however appreciating Marshal's concern claims he will be fine, as he now has a goal, different from before when he just acted with no real sentiment but rather only for being cool. Alder asks Marshal if training under him has helped him understand his relationship with Pokemon, and he says it has and asks Alder to spar with him. Alder accepts and Brycen serves as a judge. Sprites In the anime Brycen debuted in BW080, where Ash trained with him and helped him stop a Pokémon hunter from making a Volcarona his prey. He battled and lost to Ash in BW081 when he won the Freeze Badge. Pokémon In the games Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 ;Ice-type Tournament ;Unova Gym Leaders/World Leaders Tournament In the anime Trivia *Brycen is the third gym leader (after Pryce and Candice) in the main game series to specialize in -type Pokémon. . *His Japanese Leader title is アイス　マスク / Aisu Masuku. "Ice Mask", a title that belonged to Pryce in the manga. **Also all ice-type gym leaders use -type Pokémon and are the 7th of their respective regions. **He is the third and last gym leader in the game (first being the Striaton gym leaders Chili, Cress, and Cilan and the second being the Nacrene gym leader Lenora) who doesn't have some special meeting with the main character before the gym battle. **Also, amongst the Unova Gym Leaders, his title is the shortest. *Brycen is the only -type Gym Leader whose team is pure -type, as all Generation V -type Pokémon, other than Kyurem, are pure -type. *A little girl says Brycen was once in a film. This could be a hint at Brycen's involvement in Pokéstar Studios in Black and White 2. Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Generation V Characters Category:Ice Pokémon User